Help Me
by Tammi Stacey
Summary: After a rough breakup with Russia, China has no one else to turn to; the rest of the G8 has rejected him. Not that he was ever part of it anyway, or even bothered to ask them for help. One day, however, while he is at home crying after hours of binge-purging, America shows up to comfort him. As time goes by, America continuously misses out on G8 meetings just to help China recover.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, my pretties, Aka-chan here with my second fanfic, Help Me! I've yet to figure out what the hell was wrong with Lithuania, Suicidal State's Chapter 10 (Happy Quality Time). I'm sorry that the lemon had to be ruined. This fic won't have lemon, except for one chapter, maybe two or three. I won't be very detailed, but it'll still be good. The first chapter will be short. Enjoy! Merci, mes lecteurs et lectrices!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything real that I reference.

Chapter 1

China slammed his front door and stormed into his kitchen, sobbing and going straight to the fridge. He stuffed whatever food he could into his mouth and tried to forget about recent events.

He had just had the most insane fight ever with Russia; Russia had wanted to take China, and China refused any and all sexual activity with the former Superpower. An argument had sparked and soon enough China bit Russia's hand and Russia slapped China's face.

And now here he was, stuffing his face and just about ready to kill himself.

As China continued shovelling food down his throat, he felt his stomach start to turn. He ran to the bathroom, and everything he had just eaten gushed right back out of his body, rejected by the stomach.

"I hate you… R-Russia, aru… I HATE YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: wow I'm surprised that just by not even three hundred words my story got a favourite (or was it two? *shrug* I can't remember)! Just. Wow. I'm very grateful for it, though. Thanks, guy/guys! Enjoy this next chapter!

A couple of days later, China was curled up on the couch, blanket over his head, still crying about Russia. He was shaking, he had gotten no sleep those past few days, his eyes stung, his throat was sore, his head was pounding, he couldn't breathe properly, he couldn't see properly and he couldn't think properly.

"China, dude, what's wrong?"

The Asian looked up and saw the faint yet familiar outline of a figure.

"Am–"

"China, dude, you look like crap!" America noted, sitting down, "I'll take care of you!"

"Bu–"

"No questions asked, man," America interrupted, "we gotta get you cleaned up!" He stood back up and pulled China to his feet. Then the blond dragged him to the bathroom and wet a washcloth. America dabbed the cloth under China's eyes.

"Ow, that hurts, aru…"

"It's not my fault," America replied as he continued. Then he moved the cloth softly over China's cheeks and forehead. When he finished, he put the cloth aside and brought China to bed. "Now get some sleep and I'll check on you in a bit."

"NO!" China cried as he clung to America's arm.

"What do you want?" America asked.

"I-I want… you to stay with me, aru…" China muttered, tightening his grip, "I-I don't… w-want to be a-alone…"

America was rather shocked that China wanted him to stay. After all, the Asian usually found the American really annoying. But now he wanted him to stay with him.

"If you want me to. Oh, hey, we forgot to get you some pyjamas!" America opened a drawer and pulled out a long, loose shirt and started to undo the buttons on China's currently worn shirt.

China didn't even move as America undid his buttons and removed his pants. Then the blond slipped the pops shirt over the brunette's head. Then he sat down on the bed.

"There. I'll stay next to you while you're sleeping, so you're not alone!"

China then climbed onto America's lap and buried his face into his neck. "Hold me, aru…" he pleaded quietly, almost ready to cry again.

America wrapped his arms around the Asian, indicating he would hold him. "Just don't cry. You seem like you've done enough crying, I can hear it in your voice. Go to sleep, I'll hold you and I won't let go."

China nuzzle up against America, his hands on the blond's shoulder. The Asian tightly gripped the bigger Nation's jacket, before closing his eyes. His body shook a little every time he exhaled, and this worried America a little bit.

"Wow, he must be devastated…" he murmured as he stroked China's hair.

America remembered that Russia had been somewhat snappy and pissed off about something. When America asked him what was wrong, Russia replied rather angrily that China was a complete bitch and was afraid of a simple touch anywhere on his body. He had also said that China was hopeless when it came to true love, and that he could never be loved because he was always so bitchy.

Now America happened to like China very much, as a close friend. And the blond had snapped at Russia, in defence of the elder. Soon enough they were threatening to blow up each other's capital, and Germany and England had to step in and hold them back before they killed each other.

"Jeez, China's not a bitch…" America huffed quietly.

China shifted a little, his bare knees lightly brushing the side of America's hips. He almost looked like a child, the way he was sitting on the blond's lap. If nobody knew how old he was, people would probably think he were a slightly overgrown child, though still adorable.

"He's kinda cute when he's asleep…" America chuckled to himself, placing his hands behind China's back, on his hip area. He massaged it gently, hoping to calm the Asian a little. China moaned quietly and smiled a bit. He purred quietly, in his sleep, "mm… feels… nice… aru…"

America smiled and continued to massaage the smaller male, moving between his upper and lower back. It seemed to please and calm China.

"I'm glad I could at least make him a little happier…"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: two uploads, one day. How awesome! Enjoy!

When China awoke the next morning, America was asleep, holding onto him, shirtless. The Asian stared intently at the bare skin. He felt so embarrassed and perverted, staring like that, but he just felt so attracted.

"China?"

China's eyes shot up and met with blue orbs. "A-ah… g-good m-m-morning, aru…"

"Were you staring at my chest?" America asked, his face a very pale pink.

"U-uh, n-no, aru!" China's face flare up in a deep red colour. He pushed away from the blond and ended up falling right off the bed.

"Whoa, you okay?" America crawled over and looked down at him, "I'm okay with you staring at me, I don't care, so yeah. Come back up, man." He reached his hand down for China to pull himself up.

China only looked down, completely embarrassed. He had been caught staring.

"China, dude, you're all shaken up and you barely know what to think or do… it's alright," America took his hand and pulled the Asian back up into the bed, "you're still tired and depressed. Go back to sleep, and I'll wake you up when I'm done making breakfast, okay?"

"N-not hungry, aru…" China replied quietly.

"Well at least tell me how you're feeling now."

"… my throat still kind of hurts, aru… a-and my eyes… and my head…"

America hugged China, running his hand through the Asian's long, loose hair. "It'll go away soon, just don't cry or stress out so much…"

"I-I'll try, aru…"

America smiled. China nuzzled into the blond again, not smiling himself. He held onto America, somewhat like a child. There was a strange, sinking feeling in China's gut, stabbing at his heart and tightening his chest. He's felt it before… when he… fell in love with Russia. Was he starting to fall in love with America?

"China!"

China snapped back onto reality.

"Dude, you zoned out, you okay?" America pushed China into an upright sitting position, "you seem kinda… well, I dunno. Could you tell me what you're thinking…?"

China froze, before he looked down, blushing. "U-um… w-well–uh?"

The Asian blushed even more deeply as he felt America's lips make contact with his cheek.

"Was that it?"

China nodded, burying his face into America's neck and crying.

"Hey, it's alright," America whispered, comforting the smaller male, "look, China. I've loved you for a long time… I've always been jealous of Russia because he had you… and I didn't… I was alone…"

China looked up to face America, his eyes glittering with painful tears.

"I don't like it when you cry, unless it's tears of happiness…" America whispered, his lips just barely grazing China's ear.

China whimpered quietly as America nibbled on his ear. "I love you…" the blond kept whispering as his mouth soon moved to the brunette's cheek and then neck.

China cried out as he felt America's teeth sink into his skin. "A-America, aru! … haah…" he moaned quietly as his head rolled back and he felt himself go limp.

"Don't worry, I won't pull anything…" America reassured before sucking softly on China's neck. He loved how soft, creamy and smooth the skin felt on his lips. He loved the quiet sounds that China made when he bit and sucked and kissed his neck. He loved China in general, there was no denying it.

"A-America… I-I love you…" China's head lifted once again, his face red as a rose.

"I love you too, China… I'll help you get through this…" America wrapped one arm around the chestnut-brunette's waist and the other around his thighs, just underneath his bum.

China was up on his knees now, looking down at the blond. "B-but… what i-if I can't deal w-with it, aru?"

"You can, Yao, just believe in yourself. I believe in you," America kissed the elder's lips; when they pulled away, China seemed like he was about to burst into tears again, "don't cry, China. Remember, it'll only hurt more if you cry like this…"

"I-I know, aru…" China placed his sleeve-covered hands on America's shoulders, and stared down at him with swollen, red, teary brown eyes.

"Your eyes are so pretty…" America murmured, "I could look at them all day if I could…"

China blushed deeply, nuzzling America's cheek. America blushed in turn, and he lay back down, pulling China on top of him. "Let's go back to sleep for a bit. We can eat and get dressed bla bla bla, do whatever when we wake up."

China nodded and rested his head next to America's, his body still on top of the blond's.

"China?"

"Yes, aru…?"

"I love you~"

"I love you too, aru…"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: holy crap three uploads!

China awoke with a scream, and he shot up in bed, hyperventilating and panic-stricken.

"Whoa, China, calm down!" America cried; China had frightened him and woken him up, "calm down, tell me what's wrong…" he hugged his newfound lover, stroking the brunette's hair.

"N-nightmare… I-Ivan… m-me… you… I-Ivan m-murdered y-you, a-aru… a-and then h-he w-was coming for m-m-me, aru…" China burst into tears, burying his face into America's bare chest.

"And you woke up just when he was about to kill you?" America asked.

"I-I actually f-felt th-the blade r-r-rip thr-th-through m-my neck… i-it hurts, a-a-aru…"

"Hey, don't think about it," America kissed the top of the Asian's head, "I'm here, and Russia isn't…" he then cupped China's cheeks and kissed his lips softly. They stayed that way for a bit, eyes closed, faces pink, lips locked. When they pulled away, China's eyes were still mostly closed.

"Russia doesn't matter anymore, Yao-Yao… only you and I matter right now…" America pushed his lips back against China's, pinning the latter down against the bed.

"A-America… aru…" China moaned quietly, "mm…"

America pulled away and cupped China's right cheek with his hand, "don't think about Russia anymore… he's out of your life, and I won't leave you…"

"But–"

"Shh…" America shushed, "he's not important… right?"

China nodded, tears still burning his eyes a little.

"Don't cry anymore…" America kissed China's nose and smiled, "we're all you and I need to focus on…" he sat back up and pulled China onto his lap, "you just need to calm yourself down and forget everything. You've had a very long life, longer than any Nation in the modern world. You've been through more than any of us younger countries could ever even begin to imagine… especially after the fall of Rome."

"H-how do you know that, aru…?" China asked.

"You were talking in your sleep," America answered, "and crying. You said you wondered why Russia couldn't be more of a hero like Rome. Russia was never truly there for you, was he?"

China looked down, thinking as hard as he could. Russia wasn't ALWAYS there for him; the Eurasian Nation was much more interested in taking over the Baltic State's territories than the troubles of his lover. "… n-no, aru…"

America kissed China's temple, making the latter blush, "but I'll be here for you, unlike Mr. Soviet Bloc."

China smiled a bit, and rested his head on the blond's shoulder. "U-um… c-can you make me some… um… s-some bacon, aru…?"

America smiled, "if you want me to," he picked China up, holding him somewhat like a child, and carried him out to the kitchen. When they arrived, the blond placed the chestnut-brunette on a chair at the kitchen table and he went straight to the fridge.

America pulled out a full, 40-strip package of bacon. "How much do you want?"

"Just a few strips, aru…" China murmured.

America opened the pack and pulled out five strips of bacon. He found a frying pan and plopped the meat on. While he was frying the bacon, he noticed that his Asian lover was extremely quiet. "Hey, Yao, don't feel so blue. Tell me what's bugging you."

"It's just my head, aru…"

"Hm," America thought of a way to lighten the mood. He smiled to himself, and opened his mouth, "this world will never be what I expected."

"America, aru…?"

"And if I don't belong who would've guessed it?"

China stood up and walked over to America, "you're reciting something, aru."

America smiled, and continued, "I will not leave alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late, it's Never Too Late."

China held America's free hand and looked up at him, "Three Days Grace, aru?"

"How'd you know?"

"You told me about TDG, aru."

America smiled, "I'm glad to know someone pays attention when I talk."

China kissed America's hand, "keep going, aru."

The blond continued as he took the frying pan off the stove and turned the stove off, "even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late, it's Never Too Late," America put the bacon on a plate and carried it to the table, China still holding his hand. "You probably want a fork?"

"I'm starving, I don't care, aru!" China replied. He let go of America's hand and sat down, scarfing the bacon strips.

"Whoa, China, don't choke yourself!" America cried as China finished the last strip.

"Sorry…" China muttered in apology.

"No, it's fine that you're hungry, just don't eat so fast that you choke," America held his hand out. China took it and stood up. "Hey, Yao-Yao, how about a date?"

"A-a date…?"

"Yeah!" America smiled, kissing his boyfriend's forehead, "I don't mean to offend you, 'cause honestly I love it, but you look like a girl, so no one can really bother us about being gay. We can freakin' kiss in public and they won't know we're gay."

China blushed. America loved how he looked like a girl? Aw, how sweet of him. The Asian nuzzled the American's chest. "You like how I look like a girl, aru…?"

"Dude, I don't like it, I LOVE it," America replied, "it makes you look so cute~"

China blushed even more an buried his face more into the blond's chest. He felt so much better with America than with Russia.

"So you wanna go?"

China nodded.

"'Kay! I'll get changed, and you go get ready too! But I'll meet you at that fancy Chinese restaurant in town, 'cause I don't want to see how pretty you look until I get there!" He ran off into a guest room, and China went to his own bedroom to get changed.


	5. Chapter 5

AT LEAST in one day! I'm on a roll, guys! Enjoy :D

America walked into the fancy Chinese restaurant, wearing a sexy, somewhat Chinese-style tuxedo. The receptionist, who had a Chinese accent, asked him, "reservations or meeting someone?"

"Meeting someone," America replied, "has someone by the name of Wang Yao arrived?"

"Yes, she's in the back," the receptionist said, "you must be Alfred Jones?" (A/N: I put "she's" because China looks like a girl .)

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go on in."

"Thank you," America walked to the back of the restaurant and looked for China.

"Alfred, aru!"

America looked at the table at the very, very back of the restaurant and saw China. "Yao-Yao~" he walked over and sat next to his lover, "oh, my God, you look so… so… wow…"

China blushed. He was wearing a red, white and blue cheongsam (a Chinese dress for females). His hair was hanging loose, with a hydrangea pinned on the side. There was a white star in a blue circle with a red rim on the left breast of the cheongsam. The slit of the skirt showed most of his leg, but stopped at just above the middle of his thigh.

"Why a cheongsam, though, and not a changshan?" America asked.

"I-I wanted to look nice, aru…" China blushed deeply, looking down to his hands. His face was completely flushed, and America took his hand.

"You look embarrassed," America noted, "why?"

"I-it's just… I-I don't usually wear cheongsams, aru…" China answered quietly.

"Well you look amazing," America kissed China's temple.

"Th-thank you… your tuxedo is…" China's voice trailed off as his head flopped onto the blond's shoulder.

"Yao?" America shook China a little, "you okay?"

"Uh…? Y-yes, aru…" China's head went back up again.

"How about we decide what we want to eat?" America picked up his menu and opened it. "Ooh, egg rolls, chicken balls, chicken fried rice! I'm so getting those! God, Chinese foods always look so good."

China smiled and picked up his menu. "You know, I think I'll just get what you're getting, aru…"

"Alright," America took China's menu and piled the two neatly in the middle of the table. He then cupped China's cheek and kissed him passionately, their faces heating up. America licked China's lips several times before pulling away, "you… taste like cherries…"

"Lip balm, aru…"

"Mm… tastes good…" America leaned his forehead against China's.

"Alfred Jones and Wang Yao? Are you ready to order?" A waitress asked as she walked over.

"Yes," America replied, "we're both having the same thing. Egg rolls, chicken balls and chicken fried rice, please and thank you."

"Yes, sir," the waitress walked off, carrying the menus with her.

"Now we wait," America said. He wrapped his arms around China and kissed him passionately, more than last time. Their tongues entwined and wrestled. Thankfully, their table was far away from the others, so no one could hear their quiet moaning from the kiss. No one could see them either, which was even better.

"Ameri… mm… uhn… hah…" China moaned through the kiss; it was hot and passionate, and it really, truly turned him on. But they couldn't do anything, as they were in public.

"Love you… Wang Yao…" America whispered when their lips would separate for a few seconds. They pulled their lips apart, but America still held onto his cheongsam-wearing lover.

China's face was absolutely and completely flushed. He looked so cute, America just wanted to go home and cuddle all day. But they were on a date, and now wasn't the time.

America placed his hands on China's hips and stared into his eyes. "Your eyes look so sparkly when you're not depressed. Why can't you always be this happy?"

"Because not every day can be happy, aru…" Chin replied solemnly as he rested his head on America's chest, "most days, there is a problem that can never be solved, aru…"

"Don't say that!" America hugged China tightly, "that's not true, and you know that…" he planted a quick kiss on the Asian's lips, "I've made you happy again, even if it's only for a little bit. But I love you more than I love burgers and shakes–no, that's a bad comparison…"

"It's fine," China replied, placing his hands on America's shoulder, "I don't really care, aru…"

The blond held onto the chestnut-brunette, rubbing his back a little, "don't be sad, Yao-Yao… I'm here and you don't really have anything to sorry about or be upset about…"

China smiled a little, and he lifted his head off of America's chest. He looked into those bright, blue eyes and realized, maybe he doesn't have to deal with Russia anymore. America would protect and comfort him.

"Hey China!"

"What, aru?"

"I love you~"

This is when China smiled brightly; his eyes completely lit up and he hugged the blond tightly.

"Hey, last time I said it you weren't this happy!" America slithered his arms around the smaller male's waist, "but I'm glad you're happy~" then he noticed that the waitress was coming, "Yao-Yao, the food's here!"

China let go of America and sat down properly. The waitress placed two trays in front of the Nations.

"Chinese tea?" she asked.

"No thanks," America answered.

"No thank you for me as well, aru."

The waitress nodded and left.

China picked up an egg roll and bit off a small piece. He gasped when he felt America slam their lips together, and he felt the egg roll slip out of his mouth and into the blond's.

"Hey!" China pouted, "you stole my egg roll, aru!"

America swallowed the roll and laughed, "I'm sorry, Yao, but it was irresistible…"

China blushed, and he took another bite of his roll. This time, America didn't steal it. They ate most of their meal in silence, but then America asked, "hey, I forgot to ask yesterday. Why did your bathroom smell so nasty?"

China froze. "U-um… uh… what are you talking about, aru…?"

"Don't lie, please. I want to know."

China looked down, his mood rock-dropping once again.

"You can tell me anything, China," America assured, taking his lover's hand, "I won't get angry, I promise."

"U-um… I-I kind of… went on a binge… and… threw up… a lot…"

"Oh," America hugged China, "well, don't do it again, that's a fantastic way to get sick."

"I'm sorry, aru…" China's eyes started to well up, as he felt horrible for binge-purging.

"Hey, hey, don't cry…" America wiped the tears away and kissed the Asian's cheek, "I said I wasn't going to get angry… I'm only worried about you, and I want to keep you safe and happy."

China nodded silently to say he knew that, and he returned to his food. When they finished, the waitress returned with the bill.

"Have a nice day," she said as she took the plates away.

America pulled out his wallet and looked at the bill. "64$? Not as expensive as I thought…" he pulled out a 100$ bill and a note that said "keep the change," and slipped them inside the little envelope. Then he picked it up, helped China to stand and led him to the front of the front of the restaurant. America placed the envelope on the reception counter, and the couple exited the restaurant. "How was it, Yao-Yao?"

China smiled and held America's hand, "it was nice, aru…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" America grinned brightly, "because I would've been so sad if you didn't…"

China buried his face into America's arm and nuzzled it a little.

"Hey, I've got a crap load of money, so how about we go do a bit of shopping?"

"Okay, aru."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: and this is the last one for today. Chapter 7 is not yet completed, but I uploaded like Chapters 2, 3, 4, 5 AND 6 today! Holy crap. But I hope you guys are like it so far. So enjoy this next chapter, written by Aka-chan (AKA me!) with love! :D

America held China's hand as they walked down the street. They spent some time of the evening just window shopping. They would look at other cheongsams and changshan, as America was thinking of buying a changshan so that he and China could go out and look more like a couple and less like two completely different friends.

"I like this one, it looks a little like my changshan, aru!" China pointed at a red changshan.

"It does, and I like it too!" America added, "I think I'll get it. Come on!" The couple went into the store, and America asked to buy the changshan.

While America was buying the changshan, China was looking at a blue and purple cheongsam.

"This is pretty, aru…" he murmured to himself with a smile.

But he let out a muffle squeal as someone grabbed his waist and covered his mouth.

"Now, what's a fine little babe like you doing here?" a husky, male voice hissed into his ear.

China's eyes squeezed shut as the man holding him nibbled his ear.

"Babe… you and I're gonna have some fun…"

China felt the arm around his waist move to in-between his legs. The Asian let out a muffled scream as the man behind him lift him up and carry him off to the men's bathroom.

"Alright, China, I bought the changshan, let's go!" America took the shopping bag off of the counter and searched the surprisingly small store for his lover, "Yao-Yao? Hey, where are you?"

No answer. But he did hear strange noises coming from the bathroom.

"Hey, lady? You have a bathroom key for the men's room? 'Cause I'm hearing a lot of weird noises…"

"Yes, just a moment…" the cashier took out a key and led America to the bathroom.

Before she inserted the key into the keyhole, a piercing shriek resonated from the restroom.

"Yao!?" America cried, "Yao, are you in there!?" He was in a panic; it sounded like somebody was hurting his Yao-Yao! "Lady, open the door!"

The cashier nodded and unlocked the door. She and America froze when they saw China handcuffed to a pipe and being painfully raped and beaten by a man America had never seen before.

China's crying was hurtful to the blond Nation's ears. The Asian's crying was hoarse, desperate and agonized.

"What the FUCK are you doing to my Yao-Yao!?" America demanded as he grabbed the man and yanked him away from China. With anger, he punched the rapist in the face, ultimately knocking him out, and rushed to his lover's side, "Yao-Yao!? Please… stop crying… I'm here now…" America cupped the sobbing wreck's cheek with one hand.

"A-Americaithurtsaru!" China cried, his voice strained and somewhat choked.

"Calm down…" America went over to the man and rooted around in his pants until he found a key. He went back to China and removed the handcuffs; the handcuffs were extremely rusty, sharp and tight, and had cut and bruised the Asian's wrists, "oh, baby… your wrists… lady, call the police and have that bastard arrested. I'll take care of Yao-Yao…" America picked up China in bridal position and made his way home.

"Ow!" China pulled his hands away as America hit a sensitive spot on his wrist.

"Babe, I'm sorry… but I have to clean them first and then bandage them. Then maybe they won't hurt so much."

China hung his head and allowed America to gently yet painfully clean off the wounded skin. The Asian flinched and cringed and gasped as the cold, wet cloth burned his injuries. He bit his lip, hoping his tears wouldn't escape.

"Alright, I'm done cleaning. Now come the bandages. Maybe it won't hurt so much…" America tightly but gently wrapped the wrists in sterile bandages, and kissed them sweetly, "there. All done," the blond pulled the chestnut-brunet in for a hug, and the latter broke into tears, "there,

there… it's all over now, my little hydrangea… I'm here for you… I won't let anybody hurt you anymore…"

"I-i-ithurts…" China sobbed, wrapping his arms around America's neck.

"I know it does, baby…" America lifted China up like a child, but as he did, the Asian convulsed a little in pain, "oh, did I hurt you!?" he lowered his lover to the ground again.

"M-my hips… I-I can't… they hurt, aru…"

"I know… let me take you to bed and we'll lie down…" he very gently lifted the Asian, slowly carried him to their bedroom and China down on the bed.

"H-hurts, aru… h-hurts…"

"Shh…" America carefully lifted the cheongsam over the elder's head and folded the dress. Then he removed his own tuxedo, folded it and crawled into the bed, pulling China on top of him, "you said your hips hurt, right?"

China nodded, his eyes welling up again.

"No, no, babe, please don't cry…" America kissed underneath the swollen eyes and gently massaged China's hips; not as a stimulant, but as a comfort, "I don't like seeing you hurt…"

China seemed to calm down a little as America continued to massage him. "Mm…"

"Does it feel good?"

China nodded as his head rested on America's chest.

"Go to sleep… I'll be here when you wake up… just go to sleep…"

author's note: sorry if this chapter was kind of all over the place.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: wheeeeeee chapter seven! Enjoy! :D

When China awoke the next morning, he screamed as two stone-cold, violet eyes glared at him.

"R-Russia, aru!?"

"Hello, my little Yao-Yao. It's so nice of you to be able to join me for your punishment~"

"For what!?"

"For leaving me for that stupid, fat American!" Russia answered, smacking China in the face; China cried out in pain, and tears snuck through the corners of his eyes.

Russia reached down China's boxers and tightly, in a hurtful way, gripped the Asian's penis. China's face flared up in a bright red colour as he bit back a pained grunt.

"Aw, does it hurt, China-Wina?" Russia asked teasingly as he tightened his grip.

China's body was shaking and his facial expression showed obvious signs of serious pain as he bit his lip to prevent any amusing sounds from escaping.

Russia smirked at the suffering of his former lover. He pushed himself down, removed the boxers, and deep-throated the Asian's member; he sucked it hard and fast, his teeth occasionally scraping harshly on the skin.

China bit back more pained sounds as he tightly gripped the bed sheets. He wasn't even fully recovered from the rape that'd happened the night before; his body still hurt all over, especially in his more sexual areas such as hips and genitals.

But he shrieked as Russia bit down hard on his member. This is when the tears started crashing down.

"R-Russia, aru! S-st-s-stop b-bit-b-biting me, aru!"

"America just had you, didn't he?"

"N-no, i-it was someone else, aru!"

"… lies."

"Aniki, Aniki, are you home, Aniki, da ze?"

America looked up from the morning paper, hearing the voice.

"South Korea…?"

"Yeah, where's Aniki?" South Korea had let himself into China's house; something he always did.

"Last I checked, he was still asleep," America answered as he looked back down at the newspaper, "we had a rough night when we went out last night…"

"What, you two got in a fight? Russia thought China was cheating on him?"

"Russia and China are no longer a couple, Korea. Russia's just too controlling for Yao."

"So you and Aniki are together? That's awesome! I'm gonna go see him!" South Korea ran to the bedroom, but returned confused, "where is Aniki?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's not in his room."

America jumped up, afraid and shocked, "what!? But he couldn't have gotten anywhere, his hips…!" The blond froze as he realized what could have happened. "Oh, SHIT!"

"What!?"

America lowered his head, and replied, "… Russia."

South Korea gasped, "oh, God, we have to find him!"

Just as they were about to dash for the car, the phone rang. America picked it up, "hello?"

"Americayouhavetohelpmearu!"

"Yao!? Where are you!?"

"I-Idontknowsomewhereintownwithbigabandonedbuildingsaru!"

"Hang on, babe, Yong Soo and I'll be right there!"

"Im Yong Soo!?"

"Yes, he's here, and we'll be there like ASAP!"

"P-please h-hurry… m-my hips, aru… I-I can't walk anymore, aru…"

The line clicked, and America and South Korea ran out to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I don't really have anything to say other than enjoy this chapter!

America slammed on the brakes and made a sharp U-turn as South Korea screamed, "RUSSIA'S ATTACKING ANIKI!"

"I didn't know he was even on this street!" America yelled. He and Korea opened the doors and ran toward Russia and China; Russia had China in an inescapable chokehold. One of the Russian's arm was wrapped around the Asian's throat, and the other arm was around the smaller male's body so that he would stay still.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" America screamed and attempted to pull the arms away. China's face was beginning to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

Russia's grip, however, was strong. He only tightened it as he smirked, "no!" But he cried out and let go as he felt someone literally kick his ass from behind.

America grabbed China and carried him to the car. Korea followed, getting in the back seat with China.

"DRIVE, AMERICA, DRIVE!" Korea yelled as he began to comfort a sobbing, choking Aniki.

America slammed down on the gas pedal and sped away.

When they got home, America immediately carried China to the bedroom and lay him down.

"That's it, I'm never leaving your side again… not for a minute…" America lay down next to his lover and held him closely.

China clung to America, crying and coughing.

"A-Aniki?" Korea sat down behind China on the bed, "what did Russia do to you…?"

"Just look at his neck…" America moved China's hair to reveal deep, bloody bite marks all over.

"A-Aniki…" Korea lay down and gently massaged the elder's back, "i-it must hurt…"

China nodded, crying harder and coughing more.

"Hey, calm down, we won't let him touch you anymore… I'll never leave your side again…" America kissed the top of China's head, "this I promise you, my little hydrangea–"

America was cut off in a panic as China suddenly broke into a horrible, severe coughing fit. It seemed as though something was caught in his throat.

"America he's choking!" Korea screamed in terror.

America, followed by Korea, quickly carried China to the bathroom and sat him down in front of the toilet. The blond repeatedly smacked China's back, praying to God it would help to get whatever it was out.

Fortunately, it worked, and China threw up in the toilet. He looped back to crying, and America hugged him tightly, stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort. Hoping it would help, America pressed his lips against China's and held him there.

A feeling of comfort and reassurance washed through China's body as he kissed back. When they pulled away, the elder wasn't crying so much.

Korea was astounded, "your lips worked MAGIC on Aniki…"

"See? You don't need to cry anymore… I don't want you to cry anymore, unless it's out of joy… okay?"

China nodded, burying his face into America's neck. America could still hear quiet sniffles and whimpers.

"Shhh… the pain won't last forever…" America whispered, "soon it'll be no more than a memory… right?"

China didn't answer at first, but them he nodded. Then he reached his hand out to Korea. South Korea walked over, knelt down and took his elder's hand.

"Aniki… you're in good hands… America loves you a lot, and I do too… we won't let you get hurt again."

China lifted his head to look at South Korea, and nodded again.

"Aniki, your eyes are all puffy and red. And your cheeks are tear-stained…" the younger Asian gave China a brotherly kiss on the forehead, "and you look super tired… you definitely need some sleep…"

China nodded once again, resting his head on America's shoulder. His eyelids were slowly beginning to droop and his body was starting to become limp.

"Is he falling asleep…?" America asked quietly.

"Yes…" Korea murmured, "which is good. He needs to rest…"

"Especially after what happened last night and today… I'm positive Russia raped him…"

"What happened last night?"

"… some shitfuck raped him." America replied somewhat angrily, "I'm sick of people targeting China. He doesn't deserve this."

"I know…" Korea said as he moved some of China's hair out of his (China's) face, "I don't like seeing Aniki like this… it hurts me… I know I pester him all the time but I love him and I'd rather be the one hurt… he's my brother… he raised me… and now look at him…"

"He's completely broken…" America murmured as he stood up, holding the sleeping elder like a child, "it's completely unfair…"

"I-I know… I-I don't want to see him like this again…" it was evident to America that Korea was about to cry.

"Yong Soo, I swear to you, I won't let anybody hurt China again…"

"Please keep to that promise…" Korea pleaded, his voice sounding a little bit choked.

"I will, I will swear on the graves of the Ancient Nations if I have to…" America answered, "I'm taking Yao-Yao to bed… if you could maybe make some food for when he wakes up, it'd be much appreciated." He smiled at Korea before carrying the sleeping Nation to bed.


End file.
